A Home With You
by NaruSasuLover1992
Summary: A NaruSasu - my first fanfic and I think its good. Sasu's a lot gentler... MPreg, Plz Review


_**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**_

Chapter One: Other side of the bed

**Sasu's P.O.V**

I can't believe he's doing this again! It's been a week and he's been acting really odd.

_'I hope the dobe's okay... What am I thinking? He's President of the company now, he's constantly protected by officers.' _I thought.

I've been back in the country - two months after I've settled things with myself, the C.I.A and helped them find the people who killed my family. Did some jail time for admittingly killing a few of them, probation and even (for HIM...) I slowly began to regain the trust and companionship of our friends - even became best friends with Hinata Hyuuga, well - it's Hinata Inuzuka, now.

I look at the clock again - 10:30pm... this is the fourth time this week that's he's been home late. I went back to school, got my degree and am currently working on getting my PhD in children's psychiatry while working in the hospital... the Children's Ward, to avoid Sakura - a fan girl I gained on my first day. I was off today and he told me he would be here at 8 o'clock. Two and a half hours late... not that I was counting.

I'm currently sitting on my side of our king sized bed, in our shared loft with a book in my lap and my lamp on... pretending to read about children and sleeping disoders. Between highlighting things and looking at the time, I am getting slightly more and more irritated.

I hear the front door open and lightly close... the quick removal of sneakers and then I hear him make his way to me. Picking up the book just before he opens the door... let the games begin...

"You're still up? You didn't have to wait up for me." he said, with a wary smile.

"I wasn't, I'm reading... what's wrong?"

"Nothing. What makes you ask?" the terrible liar.

"Your face..."

"I just... I was dealing with a lot of work stuff today." - ANOTHER LIE

"Naruto - stop lying to me. You're terrible at it." I state bluntly, as I watch him take off his clothes... bit by bit... revealing that sexy tan skin, skulpted into the firm... built... oh god, look at his arms... *I shake my head and bite my lip...*

_'STAY FOCUSED!'_

**Naru's P.O.V**

_**'Why does he always know when I'm lying?!'**_

_"_Look, Sasuke I am telling you - I was late on things and had to make it up." I said.

I looked over him at him after I lifted my shirt off and noticed him trying not to oogling me. I loved the way his face flushed and light pink when he watched me. I purpousely started to talk and move slower, and tried to see how far I could distract him, but he shook his head to regain focus and I sighed, nowing that it wasn't going to work anymore - he was determined.

"Naruto, why have you been late so often?" he asked.

"No reason, just lost track of time. After I finally caught up with my work, I went to the gym to relax and blow off some steam. I didn't want to come home stressed and maybe accidently take any out on you... I love coming home to you." I shrugged, turning around to hide my face and keep from him calling me a liar again.

I grab my towels and head to the bathroom to get in the shower. The hot water felt great on my skin and after the week I've been having... I deserve this. Why is everything so hard when it comes to anything Sasuke related? I smirk to myself when I remember our first date and remember - he's worth all of it.

**Sasu's P.O.V**

Was that... Was that sadness in his voice? Does he think I'm planning on leaving again? It's been four years and we've been together for three of them... is it still not enough? I sigh and run a hand through my raven hair. I close the book and turn off the lamp, before I got up to take off my shirt and getting under the blanket. I usually sleep in just my boxers and tonight was no different. As I turned to lay on my side that faces his side, I got a smell of his pillow...it smelled of lemon and strawberries - god bless the person who created the shampoo he's addicted too.

I heard him turn off the shower after a while and I saw him come out in boxers, completely dry and running the towel through his damp hair. I waited for him to get in bed and lay on his back, so I could lay in the nook of his neck and fall asleep... but instead, he got in and laid on his side... away from me.

I couldn't hold in the low growl that escaped my lips as I flipped over and faced the window, slightly hurt. He never slept that way unless he was upset or sick. Which means either way he'd still been lying to me when I asked him what was wrong... idiot.

**Naru's. P.O.V**

I woke up the next morning... I must have been more tired than I thought. The last thing I remember, I was getting in bed and settled in, about to turn on my back... but I guess I never moved from my side. Damn, I was hoping for sexy time with Sasuke. When I woke up, he was still asleep... so beautiful. His raven hair scattered everywhere under his head, his bangs outlining his beautiful face. Plump light pink lips slightly opened breathed softly... thick black eyelashes remained closed and relaxed against his moonlight pale skin... his body was firm and petite. While still being a man, it still amazes me how his curves still managed to look a little feminine. He smelled of juniper oil and lavender - I love the soap he uses. His even breaths, make me smile... I run my thumb lightly along his bottom lip, and his eyes fluttler open, confused and awake.

God, I love this man so much.

"Good morning, Sasu. I didn't mean to wake you... go back to sleep." I smiled, gently at him - giving him the chaste kiss he leaned in for anyway. His morning didn't being without it, though he'd never admit it... he could still be a bastard sometimes.

"Mm. What time is it?" he yawned, sitting up.

"It's... seven thirty. Are you working today?" I asked, he shook his head.

"Neither do I, but I'm still busy today - you want me to make breakfast before I go or do you want to go out for breakfast." I offer.

"Mmm... dobe, you don't cook." he said confused, making his way to the bathroom with me.

I'd already showered and was now going to brush my teeth while he took his. I watched silently from the mirror as I brushed my teeth... as he displayed himself. One push of his boxers off his curvaious hips and he was nude. Slender legs and arms, tone stomach, deliciously soft skin, round ass... and a dick I loved to taste on a regular basis. For someone who wasn't really a fan of sweets, he was the sweetest treat I've ever had.

"Stop staring at me, Naru." he smirked, coming up behind me and kissing my neck before getting in the shower.

I resisted the urge to go in after him and went to get dressed. I took out a crimson red short sleeved sweater a white button down shirt underneath that hugged my torso and black skinny jeans. I had to admit... I looked good. I grabbed all my regular things: my wallet, keys, cell phone and my bluetooth - and waited for Sasuke downstairs.

**Author**: This is my first FanFic and I think I started off pretty good, PLZ REVIEW

**Naruto**: DAMN SASUKE SOUNDS SO HOT!

**Sasuke**: I am hot. She made you sound like a sex god on a stick... I sound all girly.

**Author**: I said you were firm and toned... so you have girlish features: curved hips, slightly high cheek bones, a round butt and your legs and arms are slender. GET OVER IT!

**Naru n Sasu**: ... yes madam.

**Author**: *smirking* Thank you - Pleaz Review :)

* * *

Chapter 2: Suspicious with a Reason

**Naru's P.O.V**

I still feel bad about not telling Sasuke the truth before I left after breakfast, but it's for the best. I don't want an episode, like when he found out during sex that I'd gotten a tattoo on the trip I took with Kiba to Vegas for his batchelor party... I got in trouble... but, he actually likes the tribal swirl thing on my stomach. I can't ruin the surprise... I feel a hand on my shoulder and I turn to see Sai. He carried an envelope for me and a suitcase full of papers and documents I'd filled out already and had to keep track of. This all had to be perfect... I'm just shit crazy nervous with how Sasuke will react... I'll know soon enough.

"You got it. The guy called and confirmed your status today. We have to drop off a bunch of signed documents and then hit the post office later. Where to first, Boss?" Sai asked me.

I told him to get in the car and we drove off towards the best shopping center in town. I was smiling the whole way from the great news.

**Sasu's P.O.V**

WHAT IS HE DOING WITH _HIM!?__ THAT ME WANNABE, FAKE REPLACEMENT, SOCIOPATHIC FREAK... SURE, HE'S NARUTO'S ASSISTANT - BUT, NARU'S NOT WORKING TODAY! _I try and relax as I slowly follow behind them. I couldn't take anymore of Naruto's strange behavior, so I decided to trail him for today. I didn't expect for him and Sai to meet up at a coffee shop close to the market place. They walk into the office building where they worked, Rasengan Inc. - a well known and very successful technology company. They make everything from computers, cameras, viruses and anti - viruses. I was so happy and proud of him for making it to where he was... there were nights when he worked so hard that he missed sleep, about a year ago he came in yelling about how he loved me and his boss and godfather Jiraya had promoted him to CEO, then two months later he died and he'd left the company to Naruto. He's the owner and president of the company and Sai is his assistant/ close friend.

The same close friend that was there for him when I was gone on my avengers striek. I sigh as I watch them walk in and back out of the bank Naru kept his own account, seperate from our joint one, with a suitcase that was handcuffed to Sai's wrist. They made their way down to the shopping center and I clutched my heart as I watched them walk into a jewlery store.

_'I don't ever wear jewlery, except OUR necklace... who is he buying it for? He said he was busy... is he seeing another man? A woman? Does Sai know him/her?' _I thought to myself. _'IF HE IS SLEEPING AROUND WITH SAI BEHIND MY BACK OR ANYONE ELSE I WILL KILL HIM!'_

I couldn't take anymore the second I saw the jeweler bring something around and place it on Sai's finger, shook his head,went to pick something else out. I couldn't take it so, I left, feeling confused and betrayed. I don't know who it's for, so I can't very well get mad but - why was Sai wearing it? Was it for him?! Have Naruto and Sai been together the whole time?!

I got back in my car and drove over to Shikamaru's house. Temari answered the door and led me to were he, Gaara and Neji were all sitting playing cards.

"Hey Uchiha, what brings you by?" asked Shikamaru.

"I think... I think Naruto's cheating on me and I want to know what you guys know. Why has been acting all weird lately?" I demanded. They all worked for him - if anyone would see any changes or something between him and Sai, it'd be them.

They all somewhat paled and looked at eah other, before Gaara spoke, "We can't tell you everything, but I can tell you that the only thing you have to worry about is making sure that you don't stress him out... and that he's not cheating on you."

"What?" I asked... very confusing.

"Sasuke - this is Naruto we're talking about. The man came to see you everyday when you were in jail, came to see you all the time when you were on probabtion, convinced you to give him a chance and has been floating on cloud nine since you two have been together - after all the hell you put each other through to get to were you are now - do you really think someone as emotionally sensitive as Naruto has the ability to cheat?" Neji asked.

Well now I just felt stupid. He had a very good point - hell, Naruto fought with ME to get US together. I hadn't made it easy for him. Now that I'm leaving the house and thinking about it... what could he possibly be stressed about? Was it anything I was doing? Was it work stuff? Did he feel like he couldn't tell me... and what does that have to do with the jewelery?

_'Make sure I don't stress him out? What does that mean? Is something happening with the company? Is he buying jewlery to bribe some big head Congress? My poor dobe...' _I thought starting to feel guilty and even further confused.

When I got back in the house I sighed at how quiet it was. I turned on the radio and got to work. Less stress - well, I can help with that! I smiled to myself and threw open the living room curtains.

"Watch out Naruto, tonight you are in for the most relaxation you've ever had." I smirked to myself out loud.

**Naru's P.O.V**

I FINALLY FOUND IT! Sai and I had spent almost all week looking for it but, I finally got it. As I drove back home after putting my money back into my account and dropping Sai off, my mind wandered back to my beloved. It was so rare that either of us really ever had a day off and it sucks that I couldn't spend it with him... maybe I could take off tomorrow, too? It wouldn't hurt and if anything really came up they have my number.

As I pulled up to the apartment building I could see our lights on. It's 6 o'clock and I'd been out all day. I did tell Sasu I would be busy. Getting in the elevator, I clutched the envelop to my chest... surprise one was going into effect tonight. I got both of the things I wanted - hopefully he wanted them, too. I smelled chicken before I even opened the door. When I got in the smell of chicken and apple cinnamon trampled my nostrils.

I put my shoes and sweater away as our cat came up to greet me. The orange fluff ball mewled and I petted her on the ears.

"Hello Kyuubi - did you miss, Daddy?" I asked.

I walked in after picking him up and made my way further inside. The lights were dimmed low and a few candles where lit...

_'Well, that explains the apple cinnamon smell... where is he?'_

"Baby? Where are you, Sasuke?" I called out from the middle of the living room, putting Kyuubi on the couch.

**Regular P.O.V**

The livingroom was divided from the kitchen by a counter that wrapped around, so when Sasuke popped up from the stove to put the chicken on the counter, Naruto was entirely justified on why he yelped.

"I'm right here. Hey, Naru... Honey... do me a small favor?" Sasuke asked, coming from the kitchen and wrapping Naruto's arms around himself. It always surprised him how Naruto had managed to get taller than him. When they were kids, Naruto was the shortest of their friends - now, he was three inches taller thatn Sasuke, standing at 6'2.

Naruto finally snapping out of staring at Sasuke long enough to realize the position they were in answered, "What is it? Anything for you." he replied, looking down at Sasuke.

Sasuke chuckled, "I left something in the bathroom."

Naruto stood confused... Giving Sasuke a quick kiss, he made he way to the bathroom. A bubble bath was ready and the water felt great.

"That's cute, wonder what the occasion is." Naruto shrugged before finding his robe and boxers on top of the sink folded neatly and simply got in the tub.

He'd relaxed and soaked until the water got a bit cold. Showered and put the robe and boxers on. When he got out, dinner was ready and Sasuke was delicious looking. He wore nothing but a pair of royal blue silk pajama pants that hugged his lower body and the necklace that Naruto's grandmother had given him before she died, Tsunade's jewels - she'd left that to Naruto, too. Sasuke was the only person in the world that Naruto allowed to touch or wear it... it was special to them. A shimmering blue crystal on a white gold chain.

"Looking sexy, Sas. What's all this for?" Naruto asked, suspicious.

"No reason... dobe." Sasuke smirked, taking his lover's hand and leading him to the dining room.

**Author**: You had to ruin it by calling him, dobe - didn't you?

**Sasu: **Well, he's MY dobe. You made me surprisingly more gentle of a character...

**Author: **You'd avenged your family, you had nothing else to be angry about.

**Naru:** What happened to Itachi?

**Author: **He was murdered with the family... Naruto - you are so doting to Sasuke.

**Naru & Sasu: *BLUSHES*** Please Review...

* * *

Chapter Three: Mission Relaxation and the first surprise

**Sasu's P.O.V**

_'Everything is going perfect!' _I thought as I placed everything in the dish washer.

"You know, you didn't have to do all of this, babe." I heard Naruto say from the doorway.

I turned to say something but, almost choked on what I saw. His head leaned on the frame - as did part of his upperarm, his body tilted sideways so he took up half of the entrance. His golden locks slightly covered his eyes, those eyes that made the ocean jealous and the sky melt... his robe was loose tied and showed a bit of his shoudler and he chest...

I licked my lips as I mindlessly felt myself walk over to him after closing the dish washer. He looks at me confused and doesn't even jump when I lightly graze my fingers along his chest and collar bone.

"I know I didn't have to." I admitted, leading him to the bedroom, "Take off the robe and lay on your stomach."

He doesn't argue, just shrugs and lays on the bed how I told him. I grab two things and stick one under my pillow. Climbing on top of him, I straddle him and I sit on his ass... literally. I can feel him giggle and I raise an elegant eyebrow before asking, "What's so funny, dobe?"

"If you wanted to top tonight, all you had to do was ask me." he giggled again.

"The thought never crossed my mind... besides, I love it when you take charge." I say, surprising him with pouring some of the heated massage oil on his back. I massage the oil into every spot of exposed skin... from the back of his neck, shoulders all the way to the dip in his lower back that I love to see arch... though mine is deeper... because of him and his amazing sex stamina, not to mention the natural arch I got from Mom.

As I massage him, I feel him relax and let go. After a while I'm just having fun touching and rubbing him.

"Turn around." I say as I stand up over him.

He flips around and I sit back on him... and I feel it. He'd turned his face blushing not to look at me embrassed, but I just smirked. I was sitting on his crotch the way I'd sat on his ass to get better access to his skin, and I felt the raging hard on he was sporting as it almost seperated my cheeks as I sat on it. Pretending not to notice, I put on an innocent face, "What's wrong?"

**Naru's P.O.V**

I feel so ashamed. Here Sasuke was just trying to relax me with an innocent massage and I get hard... oh boy.

"What's wrong?" he asked innocently, facing me to him.

_'Oh great! He hasn't noticed.'_ "Nothing Sas." I smile.

He shrugged and poured some oil on me and I close it for him - putting it on the night stand. He worked expertly on my lower stomach, just above the hemline of these incredibly tight feeling boxers. Working his hands in circles, he made his way up. He got up until just below my nipples when it happened... he had to shift on me.

He moved his hips and slightly ground into me as he got to reach my chest and shoulder... upper arms and sat back down - grounding into me again. I fought back a moan each time. After him doing that a few more time, even swirling a fingertip along my tattoo... I couldn't take it.

"Sas... Babe, get up."

"Why? Something the matter?"

"Baby, please just...mmmm..." I tried to say as he ground into me... son of a bitch knew what he was doing from the begining when I flipped over!

Grabbing his hips, I tried to lift him up, which just resulted to him grinding harder.

"Aaah... Sas - Sasuke please stop teasing." I begged.

He gave me one of those "only for Naruto's eyes" genuine smile and ground down to come kiss me.

**Sasu's P.O.V**

My angel... I felt his tounge glide across my bottom lip before I open my mouth to greet his tounge with mine. My demon... his hands grip my hips and he arches up to grind back into me, cheating a moan out of me into the kiss. My entire world... he flips us over a bit - our legs entwined and his body half covering mine. I feel his hands - one moves to my lower back and the other moves my bangs out of my face and strokes my cheek then to play with the lobe of my ear... one of my minor weaknesses.

I pull back flushed and gasping for air, just for him to move down and attack my neck, my ultimate weakness.

"Aaahnn... N-Naru... more.. ple- aah..." I try to make out before the hand that was once at my cheek is at a DIFFERENT cheek, cupping and squeezing it.

One of my legs slide up his side and he grips me behind the knee, holding it there and grinding his crotch into mine... he always was explorative and extremely throughout during sex, using every move we made to his advantage. He brings his lips back up to mine and I plunge my hands into his golden locks and pull him into a deep kiss - moaning as we grind into each other.

**Naru's P.O.V**

Enough of this... I flip us completely over so I'm hovering over Sasuke, and by the back of his knees I snatch his body down to mine, in the process I dip in so when our bodies do meet - I give a particularly deep grind, making him gasp - moan and grip my hair harder. I use this oppurtunity to attack the other side of his neck as his hands move down to the hem of my boxers.

I pull his arms away and smirk at his confused and disappointed sexy pout. I loved him this way - hair tousled around his head, face flushed and slightly pink, lips bruised and wet, chest lightly panting for air and totally desperate for me. I place his hands on either side of him and grab the hem of his pants. He takes the hint and lifts himself up on his hands and allows me to unviel him to me. Once I get his pants off I see it... standing at attention, hard, pulsing and as pink as his face - precum escaping... well - we can't have any of that, it'd be a waste.

"Stop staring at me and do something, Naruto please..." Sasuke begged... SASUKE BEGGED ME!

Smirking, I attacked his neck lightly and started to move down...

**Sasu's P.O.V**

_'HE IS A FUCKING SEX GOD! I, SASUKE UCHIHA, WILL WILLING BECOME HIS SLAVE AND DO THIS EVERY FUCKING DAY IF IT MEANS I GET THIS EVERYDAY!'_ I think to myself as I feel him go from sucking on my left nipple to my right and pinching/ pulling the left one.

His gentle, strong hands coaxing me into oblivion and I honest just don't give a damn anymore. He starts kissing my stomach and somewhere in this he starts nipping and biting me... leaving hickeys everywhere - comes up to my neck to do the same and back to my stomach to repeat himself, even dipping his tounge in my navel.

"Please... Naru, baby... I-I need more..." I pant out moaning, I know what my voice does to him during sex and usually I curse myself for sounding like a girly bitch but at the moment - that's exactly what I am and if I had a vagina I'd be SOAKED! On the other hand, I am feeling my precum leak down the back of my dick... at least I did, until Naruto licked me from my shaved balls - up to the tip of my dick with one starving lick.

"AAAHNN!" I practically cried out, gripping the sheets and curling my toes.

**Naru's P.O.V**

I've got him exactly where I want him. I grab him by the back of his thighs - just above his buttcheeks - and spread his legs wide. His dick is so hard it's laying in agony against his stomach and mine is about to rip through my boxers. He runs his fingers through my hair, moving it out the way of my face - I know he wants to watch me... such a sexy freak.

I look up to see his pink cheeks and lust filled eyes, begging me to continue. I keep eye contact with him as I take one of his ball in my mouth and lightly suck. Goosebumps dance up his body and he starts to quiver. I hold his legs in place as they threaten to wrap themselves around my head and choke me. Sasuke starts panting hard and moaning louder. Tears brim his eyes... as he goes to speak...

"Baby p-please! I c-can't take anym-more... i-it hurts, please!" he cried.

Taking one last hard suck that ended with a popping sound and a cry from my beloved, I lick the tears that dare touch his face and kiss him deeply. His sweet tounge dances and massages mine... I go back down and before he says anything, I throw his thighs over my shoulders and his ankles cross behind me. I hold my hands at his inner thighs, so he wouldn't be able to grip my head and I felt him grip my hair.

I engolfed him all at once and that's when I heard the most beautiful sound in the world... the sound that made my world all right, that is besides his regular voice... yes, the sound of him screaming my name in pure pleasure.

"NARUTO...N-NARRRUUTOOO...AAAHNNNAA..." he screamed over and over as I moved my head and sucked him off expertly. Bobbing my head up and down, tracing every vein of his dick with my tounge and giving small light nips at the head.

**Sasu's P.O.V**

_'God... I know I don't talk to you much... but, I promise you if you let me keep this amazing man for the rest of my life I will be the most grateful soul you've ever created... oh sweet baby jjeeesssuuuusss...' _I thought as I gripped my angel's hair harder.

It wasn't long before I could feel my legs shake and I came the hardest I'd ever come in my life... talk about white stars? I was having a Dumbo's Pink Elephants on Parade, moment in my head - that orgasm had me stuck on stupid with pleasurable deliriousness. My legs when limp as he let them go and he waited for me to come back from my high as he drank all of it in. He laid next to me and that's when I saw it... that monster that he had the audacity to call a penis was about to break free of his cage.

He took off his boxers and it stood loud and proud, just for me... _**my**_ monster dick.

"Damn, I thought you were going to rip my hair out." he chuckled, rubbing his shaft.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked, sitting up fast.

"Aren't you too tired?" he asked... he was always so sweet, would even masterbate after giving me the time of my life... but, I'm not selfish.

I slapped his hand away and climbed on top of him, "I'll be taking care you that, thank you very much."

He chuckled and put his hands up in playful defense. I grabbed the lube from under my pillow and poured some on his dick. Massaging it, I rubbed it all over his dick and watched it glisten in the moonlight. Moving back, I watched his eyes follow me and I did something I knew would make him unbelievable hard, I turned - still between his legs, facing the foot board, in doggystyle position and brought my lube covered fingers to my entrance. slipped one digit in and moaned his name.

I looked behind me to see his shocked and lusty face as he watched and slipped another in, pushing myself against my fingers, "Tell me what you want, Naru... ahh fuck.. I want you... tell me..." I moaned, slipping in the last finger and sissoring myself.

When he deemed me ready, he moved my hand, licked all the lube off (sexiest thing I'd ever seen, but I keep myself clean for him so when he kisses me, I don't even care) and I braced myself by gripping the sheets. I felt him grip my ass and spread my cheeks, a cold breeze graced my puckered entrance and instead of the hard pulsating organ I thought I'd feel, I felt a wet one.

_'Oh.. dear... GOOODDD!'_ I screamed in my mind.

His tounge didn't miss a inch of flesh as he rimmed me. Then I felt his tounge enter me and hit that beautiful spot that made my head spin... my prostate.

"MMMmmm..." I moaned.

He pulled out his tounge after a few thrusts and I felt the string of saliva that connected to his mouth hit me as we disconnected. I laid him back down, no more teasing dammit! I lifted myself over him and grinded my body down on him until I was fully seated with all of him inside me. I watched behind fluttered eyes as his eyes clamped shut from the feeling and he gripped my hips with shaky hands.

When I was ready, I lifted myself up a bit and slowly came back down, a long low moan escaped me. Naruto was my first and only... our first time, terrifying - every time after? Amazing! I started to get faster and faster... the sound of my moans, his grunts and growls and our skin slapping together was all to be heard... until his goddamn phone rang!

**Naru's P.O.V**

_'NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOO NO NO NO NO NO!'_ I screamed internally.

Sasuke stopped his motions and looked at me with a warning look and all I could do was apologize and open my phone, "WHAT IS IT! SOMEONE BETTER BE DYING!" I yelled into the reciever.

Sasuke bit his lip and I felt him shiver - taking into appreciation that I knew it was work and I wouldn't have answered it if it wouldn't have. He knows he's my main priority... besides he loves my authoritive voice. Says something about me being in power is sexy to him.

I sit up and pull him (with myself still deep inside him) up, until by back is against the headboard and he's sitting fully in my lap, his arms wrapped around my neck. I rubbed the arch of his back - I love how deep it was and how it just curved into his round ass. I run my fingers across his back dimples and get the surprise of my life when he starts riding me again, softly moaning in my other ear - while Sai is in my other.

"What are you doing?" Sai's voice asked and I know Sasuke heard it, because he leaned back to look at me with a serious 'are you fucking serious?' face. He hated Sai, said that he believed Sai wants me and is trying to replace him - AS IF!

"I am in the middle of something, this had better be damned important." I warned.

"Nothing really, just the entire Congress coming tomorrow for a meeting to see the new progress on the work you said you were working on." Sai said, nonchalantly.

"WHAT! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN THE _ENTIRE _CONGRESS IS COMING _TOMORROW_?" I yelled.

Sasuke's face went from pissed to worried... then, it took a face like a light bulb went off.

"I need to talk to you about this tomorrow." Sai said.

"Then why didn't you just do all of this - SASUKE!" I yelled/moaned when Sasuke lifted himself to tip of my dick and them slammed himself down causing a screaming moan coming out of him and into my phone that he held in his hands - away from me and causing me to see white as his tight walls clenched me.

"He'll have to call you tomorrow." Sasuke said to Sai, hanging up on him.

"W-Why did you do that?" I asked, coming back to the world of the living.

"You need to relax tonight. You have to deal with tomorrow anyways." he shrugged riding my still painfully hard dick, "Besides, it's not like I did anything wrong, you know how hot you make me when you use that voice."

I flipped us so fast, he didn't have a chance to grip anything but my shoulders as I put him on his back and gripped his legs open like before, "Let go of my neck." I ordered.

I saw the frantic apologetic look in his face, "L-look, if it was really that important I'm sorry, but don't leave... AHHN!"

I shut him up with a hard thrust dead straight into his prostate, "I didn't say I was going, did I? Although, I am going to punish you. Now... Let. Go. Of. My. Neck." I said in the voice that made him submit every time.

His hair was once again splayed under his head, face flushed and lips panting... and I gripped him behind his knees, spreading his legs as wide as they could, his lower body in the air - as I sat up on my knees looking down at him. I didn't warn him as I pulled out to the tip and plunged back in deep and hard repeatedly. His moans and screams egged me on as I kept slamming into that sweet ass.

"AAAHH! YES! YES OH GOD YES! N-N-NARUTO! I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU I-I LOVE Y-YOU!" Sasuke kept screaming.

Without pulling out, I flipped him over to his stomach. His body laid pressed against our satin sheets, legs slightly bent and his dick pressed firmly against the bed. My taller body hovered closely his, with every deep, hard, fast thrust - he dick rubbed against the sheets, making him hotter. I looked up to see the mirror.

Grabbing him by his delictable jaw, I lift his face up to face our body mirror. You could see our bodies and faces clearly thanks to the moonlight, "Open your eyes and watch me fuck you." I instructed in a husky voice.

I watched those thick lashes flutter and struggle to open, but when they did, I saw his beautiful onyx eyes look at us and he blushed deeper... looking at himself in that position

"Tell me what you want baby." I demanded.

"I w-want... oohhh... please make me c-cum... aha ahhhnnn.." he softly moaned, loosing his voice from all the screaming.

"Okay sweetheart. What did we learn?" I asked, leaning back to finish him off, lifting his lower body up with me again and thrusting into him in every way he loves.

"AH AH AH D-DON'T.. AHH..T-T-TOUCH YOUR..OOH FUCK PHONE! NARU... NARUTO!" Sasuke screamed as he came hard again for the second time that night. I followed suit shortly after, I came the hardest I've ever had, filling Sasuke's ass to the brim - I watched as I remained semi inside him, the force of my orgasm had pushed me out a bit. He gasped deeply as I filled him - his legs shaking as I watched my cum ooze out around my dick and down the back and insides of his thighs.

"Ahhnn... oh god Naru... it's t-too much... It's filling me everywhere... so hottt..." he moaned/whined... sexiest thing I'd ever heard him say.

I rubbed his lower back as I pushed back in and watched as my cum seeped out more. When I pulled out, my dick was covered in my essense and my cum was leaking out of Sasuke's pulsing reddish hole continuously... the cum reaching his knees and our bed. I lay next to him as we both try and recover.

"Mind blowing" I say.

"You're amazing..." he said.

"Baby, we need to talk."

"What is it Naru, I'm sleepy... you're not leaving me, are you?" Sasu asked, leaning up on him forearms to see my face.

"Never." I answer, sliding over to him, so my head was under his and we could look in heach others eyes, "I love you and I kind of had an idea."

He nodded and waited for me to continue explaining, "How much do you love this loft? Do you ever think about us having a family? Would you want a place of our own?" I asked kind of fast.

Damn his quick listening skills, "I like it a lot because it is the first place we've ever shared together. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to have a family and this is our place." he answered.

"I sold the loft." I admitted.

"You... YOU WHAT?!" he yelled.

"I sold the loft... after I bought a house."

"A... a house. Like our own land, kind of house? No rent kind of house?" he asked, surprised.

"I want a home with you. This loft... is just our _place _but, it's not our home. The house is beautiful. Backyard, front and back porch, the backporch has a swing on it so we can cuddle, five bedrooms, three bathrooms, a basement, an amazing kitchen, the master bedroom has a balcony, double garage, we have a ground pool in the backyard and a garden on the side of the house. The dining room is nice and the livingroom is lovely. I even bought home pictures of each room." I explained and watched his expression.

"Sounds like... it sounds like the dream home I told you about when we were friends in high school. Kohana High... what memories." he chuckled and kissed me.

"Look at them and think about it? I'm only going to the office to check on things with the Congress people and then, I'm taking the day off to be with you. We can even go visit the house."

"Okay."

**Author**: Well, that was soooo sexy!

**Sasu: **That's going to be a bitch to clean out of my ass... troublesome...

**Naru:** That has to be the sexiest thing I've ever see... there will be more scenes right?

**Author**: You know it! ^_*

**Everyone: PLZ REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter Four: Getting Started - A week later...

**Sasu's P.O.V**

"Naruto will be a little late, but I'm -" I started to explain to our real estate agent, but he cut me off.

"It's not problem Mrs. Uzumaki. Your husband is already on his way - just called me and asked to give you the keys to all of the doors and to explain to you about all of the important things in the house like the central air, the pool maintence person, etc."

"I'm a man." I stated bluntly. Though I understood why he could think that, if our real estate agent **WASN'T** Kiba. It'd started snowing earlier, so my hair lay close to my shoulders, under my wool hat. My scarf was wrapped around my neck, my gray coat was kind of puffy and hid my chest, I wore black skinny jeans - that did show off my curvy hips and my light brown UGG slip on boots dressed my feet. The cold air made my cheeks, nose and lips look girlishly pink and the fact that I never had to worry about facial hair and have gorgeous cheek bones didn't help.

"And I am well aware of this." he smiled.

I scowled at Kiba - as he showed me around and explained everything. EVERYTHING WAS PERFECT! Better than the pictures Naruto left for me. I hung my coat and things on the coat rack, revealing my hunter green sweater... that I stole from Naruto, so it was kind of big on me and hung off one shoulder, but I kept my khaki colored woven scarf on, to hide the hickeys. I'd fallen in love with the house and had Naruto call the moving men four days ago. I'd been up since 5 o' clock packing the last of our things. Kiba was just here to show me where everything was and informed me that the house inspector had deemed the house approved and nothing needed to be fixed, etc.

I learned everything quick and when he left, I got Kyuubi out of the car with all of her things. I'd taken off my boots by the door after getting her, let her out and was about to start up the fireplace when my love called me.

_"Remember those walls I built?_

_Well, baby they're crumbling down... they didn't even put up a fight, _

_they didn't even make a sound._

_I found a way to let you in - but I never really had a doubt_

_Surrounded by the light of your Halo, I've found my angel now.._

I smiled as I listened to Beyonce describe the feeling I have about him and I answer the phone.

"Hello, Mrs. Uzumaki speaking." I said, earning a laugh from him.

"Did Kiba really call you that?"

"Yes. That baka... where are you?"

"I was going to ask the same. Some how, a bunch of magical little elves came in and packed the last of our things away last night and when I woke up, you were gone." he laughed.

"I started packing at 5 in the morning and finished by six thirty. Everything is packed and I'm even wearing your necklace, so no one else will touch it but me. Everything that is fragile is marked that way and as soon as you get here we are going shopping. We need new dishes, silverware, furniture, curtains and things for Kyuubi. I'm sitting in front of the fireplace, waiting for you."

"Aw. You sound so coozy. How about this - when I get there, we go shopping for the big things today. Small things later because I can't afford to take three days off."

"Hardly, it's not lit. Where are you?"

"Just got here, come on out sexy." he said hanging up.

I did as I was told and went outside. Hinata was in charge of letting the moving men in and taking care of Kyuubi - she was a vet after all. He looked delictable. A navy blue suit and white shirt, black tie and shoes under a beige trench coat and black scarf. His wild blonde hair barely hidden under a black wool hat and his eyes gleaming to see me. We drove and talked the whole trip. I told him about how I loved the house and he just smiled and took a deep breath of relief... I'm assuming he's glad I love it.

**Naru's P.O.V**

_'Good boy, Naruto! You did good with the house, now after we get settled in, then comes the next part.' _I thought to myself as Sasuke kept babbling on about the house.

We drove up to a store that sold home stuff. When we got it, I grabbed a shopping cart and Sasu grabbed a shopping gun. The shopping gun allowed us to scan the bar codes of the big things we wanted delieverd to the house and couldn't take at the moment. We walked hand in hand until my feet started to hurt and Sasu agreeed to push the cart as I sat in it - suit on and all. He laughed and called me a big kid - and to be honest, when I'm not working - that's just what I am!

We went over to the shower curtains and shower heads first. I like the shower heads that you can take down and move around your body and Sasuke just doesn't care - so that's the one we get.

"What do you think about these?" he asks, holding up dark red shower curtains and a black and white liner.

"Master bathroom?" I ask and watch him nod. I agree and let him pick out everything else. Sasuke is the most fashionable person I know. He is basically my wife - Kiba was right. Designing the house was going to be his project that I would let him do. I know he's going to want my opinion and I'm willing to help. Good thing I leave the jewelry store to him. I put his name under it... the company, too. If anything happens to me, he his very well taken care of... even if he doesn't know about the Rasengan Inc. part.

When we get to the furniture part, I see him blush as he looks over at a bed that's similar to ours. Smirking, I crawl over to him from in the cart and lean over to his ear, "Reminising, dear?"

"S-shut up dobe. Do we need a new bed?" he asked.

"Yeah... we kind of worn ours out... but three years is a good time for a old bed. I had it for ten years before we got together."

"You've had that bed since you were 13? Dobe, you're 23 - don't you think you should have already changed it?" he teased.

"Says the 22 year old Teme, who still sleeps with a body pillow he's had since the eight grade?" I snicker.

Rolling his eyes, he watches as I get out of the cart and we roll over to one of the beds - the one that looks similar to ours. It felt twenty times better than our bed! Soft, yet firm, adjusted to our bodies and had plenty of room. I scanned the code for the mattresses and box spring. We're keeping our bed frame and we got new pillows and bed sets. Sasuke got a new body pillow - I didn't mind, he doesn't even use his old one unless I'm on a business trip - the pillow is a substitute for me.

When we got to the living room section, we sat in almost every couch - until we found one we both deemed acceptable and matched the sceme Sasuke had planned for the living room. I followed next to him as he planned out our new home - giving my input here and there. Hinata called and said that Sai had come by himself with the moving truck and asked if I would like to just leave the stuff in the truck or move everything in.

"Just leave the truck. I'm not sure what Sas and I are going to do about some of the floors. Could you look in it though and put all the refridgerator food in the fridge... thanks Hinata." I said, hanging up and watched, as said man, was having a ball in the kitchen section - grabbing everything he wanted. Hell, we both had plenty of money to do all of this fifteen times over, so I didn't mind - I found it cute at how happy he got.

"Naru -" he started to say, before he grabbed his stomach and looked around for a trash can and throwing up.

I ran over to him, rubbing his back and holding back his hair, "Baby! You okay?"

Nodding his head, "I haven't eaten today is all. Probably why I been nauseas."

I nod and we finish up in the store, tell them where to bring all of the big things and on to HOME DEPOT!

We ordered paint, got new lamps and light bulbs, floor covers for when we decided we'd paint and other things. I even got a tool box, just in case I needed to fix anything and we got things for the cars. Bought new door knobs and keys and left. When we got to the house, Hinata was there still. The moving truck was in parked by the sidewalk and our cars were parked in the driveway. After she left, we measured out the windows, walls, floors and I called the places Sasuke asked me to for painters and carpenters to come to the house tomorrow.

All of the big things we bought would be here the day after. We found a ladder in the basement and we changed all the lamps and light bulbs in the house.

"Looks like you made a good investment with this tool box." Sasuke teased.

That night, we crashed at Neji and TenTen's house - who actually lived two blocks down.

* * *

Chapter Five: Work and Settling in - four days later...

**Naru's P.O.V**

_If you're not the one, then why does my soul feel glad today?_

_If you're not the one, then why does my hand fit yours this way?_

_If you are not mine, then why does your heart return my calls?_

_If you are not mine, would I have the strenght to stand at all?_

_I'll never know what the future brings, but I know you're here with me now._

_And I hope you are the one I share my life with..._

I answer the beautiful song by Daniel Beddingfield that I dedicated to Sasuke on his birthday two years ago.

"I was just thinking about you." I openly admitted.

"Oh? Did it include the exciting thought that now that we have a home, we will have to christen every room in the house all over again?" he chuckled, sin dripping in his voice.

"Well damn, it does now you tease. Aren't you at work, slacker." I said, adjusting my bluetooth to my ear, looking over the presentations I'd been handed earlier.

"Couldn't I say the same?"

"I'm still working - you're on my bluetooth."

"Oh, well I'm on my lunch break. Hinata and TenTen are at the house with the painters and carpenters, I showed them what I want done and I just got back and explained it again to the guys, it should be perfect."

"Good job, sweetheart. Oh - hey, Gaara - take these folders to Shikamaru for me? Tell Sai to get his ass back in here. I swear how hard is it to get a damn latte around here?! Sorry, sweetie, you there?" I said coming back to him.

"Still here. Stressed much?"

"Politics are brutal... how's the hospital?"

"Decent. I never thought I would actually like working with kids. They aren't bad and the babies are kinda cute." he said.

"That's nice. Sai! Where the hell did you go? There's a latte machine in the - Congressman Mitsuki, how are you. I've got to call you back." I said in my blue tooth.

"Go get em' foxy." I heard him say as he hung up.

**Sasu's P.O.V**

I can't believe he still manages to be so calm with all the business world stuff he does. I got out of it because it just wasn't me anymore. I even sold the family company after I'd gotten back to the country to my dad's best friend, Kakashi Hatake. I ate my salad and drank my water as I placed my phone back in my scrubs pocket. As I looked out of the window, I felt someone sit next to me and clutch to my arm.

"Hiya, Sasuke-kun. How are you?" she asked.

"Hn. I'm fine, what do you want Sakura?"

"Why don't you go on a date with me tonight? We could go to this jazz club on Hidden Leaf St."

"When are you going to accept the fact that I'm not interested? I am GAY! I have an incredible boyfriend that I don't deserve and we're even moving into our own home tomorrow. Do you get it now? We have a _HOME _together. Other than a friendship, if you stop stalking me, I want nothing to do with you."

"B-but, you're just confused. We could be so happy together! I love you, Sasuke-kun!" she cried.

"Sakura, I-" but, I was overcome with overwhelming nasuea.

She scurried over and grabbed me a garbage can. She did as Naruto once did and held my hair and rubbed my back, "Sasuke, are you okay?"

"I-I think so. I threw up yesterday, too. Maybe it's the food or the lack of sleep. I'll be fine." I shrugged.

"Are you happy with him? Really, truly happy?" she asked me.

Looking in her eyes, "More than he will ever know. Sakura, this man completes me and I wouldn't give him up for anything or anyone."

"Then... it looks like I have to get over you. I want to meet him though. He better be worth you, no friend of mine is going to be dating someone who isn't worth their love." she sighed and smiled.

I smiled at the woman next to me... she wasn't a lost fangirl case... just in denial. She's willing to make friends with Naruto to make sure that I'm fine... I may just have a new good friend. She, our mutal friend Ino and I all ate lunch and I told them all about the new house.

"It sounds amazing! When's your house warming party?" Ino asked.

"Don't even know if we're having one. We may when we're both free." I thought aloud.

We chatted and got back to work, they were really cool to talk to. After I clocked out, I made my way to the house... our beautiful home on Sharigan Aveune. There was a note taped to the door.

Dear Uzumaki/Uchiha,

Your walls will be wet until 6 o'clock, your floors are done the way you want them and your

cat is over at the Hyuuga residence.

Look through your house and then meet us at the Inuzuka residence.

Signed,

Hinata Inuzuka

I smiled and opened the door with my new keys and walked carefully in. The halls were in beautiful hard redwood, the living room floor was covered in a comfy beige carpet and the walls were hunter green. the kitchen was also hard redwood flooring. It went perfectly with the redwood counters, black and silver appliances and granite countertops. The kitchen walls where done in a maroon color, that led to the wooden floors in the dining room and the light brown walls in that room.

I looked in every single room, approving the carpets, tiles, and paint jobs of the rooms. It was 4 o'clock and Naruto doesn't get home until 7:30, anyway. I stayed at the Inuzuka house until 6:30 - then, with the help of Kiba, Shikamaru, and Neji - I got all of the big furniture in the house and in their own rooms, while the girls brought in the boxes and put them in their own rooms as well. When Naruto got home, he helped us arrange the furniture in every room the way we wanted them.

At 10 o'clock, we thanked everyone for their help and Sai came to take the moving truck back. We unpacked the kitchen boxes, putting away our old dishes and putting all of the boxed food away. I put all of the things away in the master bathroom (connected to our bedroom) away and hopped in the shower, while Naruto set up the television stands and TVs in the livingroom, our bedroom and the kitchen. He also hooked up the house phones in all of the same rooms and set up Kyuubi's things in one of the rooms - we had five rooms - why not give the cat her own?

Since our bed was set up, I put the sheets and pillows on while he took his shower. I was off tomorrow and Sakura and Ino were on vacation. Sakura, Ino, Temari, TenTen, Hinata and I would be unpacking everything else tomorrow.

**Naru's P.O.V**

My body was exhausted. I lifted heavy furniture, hooked up all of our electric things, helped unpack our kitchen and am currently loving our new bathroom. I'm glad Sas unpacked and cleaned it before he took his shower. I can hear him taking all of the empty boxes and stacking them neatly by the against the wall near the front door. I dry off and climb into bed, so ready to sleep. I wait until I feel Sasuke get in bed and curl up at my side. His head snuggled in the nook of my neck like every night.

* * *

Chapter Six: New Beginnings

**Sasu's P.O.V - Time Skip**

It's been about 2 months since the relaxation night and the house is done. All things are unpacked, boxes gone, stuff is put away, Kyuubi's room is together and we even turned another room into our home office/study. I'm in the kitchen cooking dinner after coming home from school. Medical school is not that hard when you have the Uchiha genes. I'm reading one of my books to study as the food cooks, then the doorbell rings. Putting the book down, I open the door to see Sai there... why?

He hands me a note and walks back to his car silently. Looking down at it, I read

_Honey, I'm going to be a little late. I have to get prepped for a business meeting I may or _

_may not have to go to. I'm stuck in a meeting as I write this and will be home by eight thirty. _

_I love you, forever yours: Naruto _

_'When are they going to stop over working him?!'_ I yelled in my head. I crumple the note and finish cooking. At eight fifteen, I hear his car engine and start to make our plates. My glasses still on my face from reading, I look up at him and smile.

"I'm home." he says, coming behind me to wrap his arms around me.

"Welcome home... are you staying home?" I ask.

**Naru's P.O.V**

_'Well, that didn't take long.'_ I thought.

"God, you're unbelievably sexy with or without those glasses... have we christened the study yet... I know we did everywhere else... except for the pool."

"Naruto Uzumaki, answer the question. You know how I feel when you do that... and no we haven't... yet."

"I have to go to Europe for a week. I'm sorry." I immediately apologize when I feel him tense up at the duration of the trip. I kiss his neck, but he pulls away - a plate in each hand to the dining room.

I take a deep sigh and go to the room and to get comfy. I hear the cabinets in the kitchen close hard as he tries to calm himself. We know it's not my fault - it's MY company, I have to go. My job pays for most of the things we need and have. I take off my suit and pack a suitcase... the trip was shorter than most. My longest trip had been a month and a half once... now that was drama. Fully packed and in my black sweatpants and a orange fitted t shirt, I make my way to the dining room.

From the doorway, I can see he hasn't notice me. His glasses on the table next to him, glasses full with wine and dinner still hot. He has his face cupped in his hands and takes a deep breath. I go to him, pull and turn his chair to me, get on my knees between his legs and hug him, my face against his neck as he runs a hand through my hair and hugs me back. We sit that way for a minute, then kiss a little before sitting together to eat.

I do the dishes as he takes a shower. When I check the windows, doors and make sure everything is locked and the lights are off, I go in Kyuubi's room to see her sleep and I turn her night light on. Crawling into bed, I turn to my side and face Sasuke, who is leaning against the head board, glasses on, reading his school book.

"When do you leave?" He asks, not looking up at me.

"I have to be at the airport at six in the morning... tomorrow." I looked at him as he closed the book, took off his glasses. He turned off his bedside lamp and laid away from me, "Sasuke? Sweetie, it's an emergency with the company - you know I have to go. Please, don't be angry with me."

"I'm not mad at you, dobe. Go to sleep."

"Then, why are you sleeping so far away?" I asked, hurt in my voice.

Taking a deep breath he turned and curled into me..."I'm sorry. I just don't like when you have to leave me. I hate it honestly." he admitted.

"I love you."

"I love you, too. Wake me up when you get up - I want to be there to see you off."

"You always do."I smile and kiss his plump, sweet lips.

**Sasu's P.O.V**

I threw up after I kissed Naruto goodbye. I'm driving to the hospital to see what's wrong with me before my shift starts. I put my things in my work locker and make my way over to see Ino. I told her that I was still nauseas a lot and she agreed to give me a check up.

"Okay, Sasuke-kun - just lay back on the table and lift your shirt." she instructed.

I did as I was told and she began to lightly press her fingers all around my stomach. I'd gotten a little tummy. She made a confused face before going and grabbing an ultrasound machine. She put this odd jel on my tummy and called for Sakura.

"What's up, Pig. What's wrong with Sasuke-kun?" she asked.

"Look at this... it's incredible." she stated.

They were quiet for a minute, then began whispering to themselves... I got impatient, "Hello? What's wrong? Are my organs shifting or something?" I sneered.

"Well... sort of." Sakura admitted.

"Wait, what?! I was just being sarcastic! Am I dying?!" I exclaimed.

"Calm down, that's not good in your condition." Ino said.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"It's a very rare occurance but, to be perfectly blunt... you're pregnant." Ino explained.

It took my by complete shock... and then after about three minutes - I exploded, "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN, I'M _PREGNANT_. I'M A MAN DAMMIT!"

"CALM THE HELL DOWN AND RELAX! THIS IS NOT UNCOMMON! WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOU HAD SEX?!" Sakura yelled.

I got quiet...we have sex almost EVERY night... SHIT!

"You're about a 2 months along, as it shows. I'm going to print pictures for you and prescribe you prenatal vitamins. You are to see me in three weeks for an update. Forehead, go tell Tsunade."

Tsunade was the head of the entire hospital. All of our bosses... and the hag was scarey. She came in to reaffirm that I was indeed pregnant. For the rest of the day, as I worked, I could feel myself rub my tiny - really un-noticable tummy. I'm surprised I hadn't noticed it before - or Naruto for that matter as much as he touches me... oh dear god how was he going to take this? After I got off work at 6 o'clock I drove to the Inuzuka house and rang the door frantically. When I came back to Kohana, Hinata became my best friend next to Naruto.

She opened the door and saw the panic on my face, "Come in and I'll grab some tea."

I spilled and told her everything as she handed me a bottle of iced tea. She nearly choked when I said that _I_ was pregnant. I explained to her what Sakura, Ino and Tsunade told me and she just nodded and took it all in.

"Naruto-kun will be happy when you tell him. Don't worry so much about it. He loves you." she said in her soft, sweet voice. She'd gotten over her crush with Naruto about the same time she got rid of her studdering and constant fainting.

"You think so?" I asked... more like whispered.

"Positive." came Kiba from the doorway.

"When did you get there?" I asked.

"Was here the whole time. Hey, it's eight thirty, he's probably waiting for you to log into your messenger and webcam with him."

**Naru's P.O.V**

_'He was late logging in tonight. Why does he look so frantic?' _

"Sasuke, is everything okay?" I ask as he fidgets with my oversized sweatshirt. He wore it when I was gone to smell me.

"Do.. do you love me?" he asked, tears in his eyes.

"Of course, what happened! Did someone do something to you?" I exclaimed.

"NO! No... I..." he ran to the trash can and I could hear him throw up.

"Sasuke? Baby, you okay?" I ask.

I'm sitting in the bed of my hotel room. My laptop on the bed table I use to eat breakfast and dinner with. He came back, face paler than usual and tears in his eyes.

"I just.. I love you so much and I-I didn't mean for this to happen, I didn't think it could happen to us..." he started shedding tears.

_'OH DEAR GOD! HE HASN'T CHEATED ON ME, HAS HE?!' _I think.

"Sasuke Uchiha, you tell me what's going immediately." I growl.

"I-I went to the doctor today and... I.. uh... we're..." he stuttered still crying.

"OH DEAR GOD, ARE YOU SICK?! DO YOU NEED ME TO COME HOME?" I panicked.

"I'm..pregnant. I love you so much and if you don't -" he started rush talking.

"You're what?" I asked, calming down immediately... I couldn't have heard that right.

**Sasu's P.O.V**

_'This is it... he's going to leave me...'_

"Remember how I've been throwing up a lot, like earlier?" I ask and watch him nod on the screen, "Before my shift started, I went to see what was wrong. Tsunade, Sakura and Ino - they used an ultrasound to confirm I was pregnant." I repeated.

He sat quiet and then out of the blue, I wasn't expecting this, "Do you have the pictures?"

_'Does he not believe me?!'_

Well, I couldn't blame him... a pregnant man is hard to swallow. There aren't many of us that can get pregnant. I reach in the manillo folder and fax over copies to him. I heard som rustling when he got them. He turned on his lamp and I watched his face to the full extent. He held a confused... almost angry face... I panicked until I heard, "I don't see the baby... where is it?"

"HUH?!" I exclaimed, very un-Uchiha like.

"I can't tell what's the baby and what's you. OH! There it is." he said putting it up the the lamp light.

Speaking of light... I didn't think that the light I usually saw in Naruto could burn any brighter... I was mistaken. I watched as he ran his fingers over the picture of the baby and a tear fell... "I'm going to be a daddy..." he whispered.

Relaxing, I smiled at the sight before me. The love of my life... excited and in awe about the baby I'm carrying. He looked so content and immediately, I pictured him holding a small bundle of blankets in his arms. I ran a hand over my stomach and realized something.

"I'm going to get fat." I said aloud.

"E-Excuse me?" he chuckled.

"Will you still think I'm beautiful when I'm fat and swollen?" I asked.

"I will love you always... in fact - there is something I've been meaning to ask you and I'm just pissed I'm not there to do it."

"What is it?" I asked, nervous.

"Sasuke... baby, we have been through hell together... and back. I love you more than you can possibly begin to comprehend... and what you've given me and are going to give me in a few months are just more reasons why I love you more and more..."

_'Oh my god... he can't be... can he?'_

"Sasuke... love of my life, dream when I'm sleeping and blessing when I'm awake..."

"Y-yes, Naruto?" I asked, voice shakey and tears daring to fall again.

"Will you do me the honor... of becoming Sasuke... Uzumaki? Baby, will you marry me?"

That's when it happened. My heart stopped. I clutched my chest and the tears fell. I nodded my head vigirously before I could breath again, "YES! OH MY GOD, YES! I LOVE YOU, NARUTO UZUMAKI, YES!" I screamed, laughing and crying.

He threw his fists in the air and hollered, pointing down at me - I look down to see the front drawer of my desk, "Under the front drawer of my desk is the key - tapped to it. Open the drawer, Honey. I bought the day I told you about the house." he explained.

I did what he told me and found a small teal colored box, I sat back at the desk and opened in front of him. I couldn't believe my eyes... it was beautiful!

"This... this is why were always late that week?" I asked.

He nodded,"I was trying to find time after and during work to find you the perfect ring. Hinata told me that when I found 'The One' ring, that I would know. I thought that since Sai is your skin complection - that he could try on sample bands until I found the right color that would look good on you. Until... I was walking home that night and saw that one in the window. What do you think?" he asked.

It is stunning! The fit was perfect, the band was platinum with diamonds the dazzeled up into the shape of petals, the center was a crimson red sapphire, skulpted in the shape of a rose. I looked at in on my head and said, "It's perfect... it's beautiful."

"Your beautiful. I have to go to sleep now. I'm off to have dreams of you and our new family - hopefully I get enough done tomorrow so I can come home sooner. I love you."

"I love you, too. Thank you, for making me come home."

"Thank you for coming back to complete me." he blew me a kiss and logged off.

Leaning back in the chair, I looked at my ring again and then rubbed my tummy, "Daddy's coming home soon." I whispered to _**OUR **_baby.

* * *

Chapter Seven: Ass Back Home

**Naru's P.O.V**

I knew things where too good to be true. I come back into the conference room after getting off the phone. I am seriously pissed the fuck off! I turn on the computer and hook up the webcam to the projector; I wasn't going to - they were... not me this time. It's been three days since Sasuke told me he was pregnant and we got engaged. Between congratulation phone calls and business, I was happy... until something went up in flames. A branch of the company here in Europe needed me apparently to stay for the rest of the month and two weeks to help engineer a new anti virus chip. Congressman were down my throat and they tried to get me to tell Sasuke the news.

I logged in and Senator Yamacha asked, "Is this all really nessesary?"

"Damn right this is nessesary. I was told one week, ONE! You all can explain to my pregnant fiance why you "need" me here longer!" I exclaimed.

"EXCUSE ME?! WHAT?!" Sasuke yelled over the screen.

"Hello, Ms. Uchiha. Congratulations on your recent engagement and pregnancy, by the way. We are all very happy for you and Uzumaki-san." Congressman Iruka said.

" That's _MR. UCHIHA _and thank you. Any of you mind telling me, pretell, why my said fiance - called me to tell me to stop what I was doing, and log on to talk to you. Or why I heard him yell something about him staying there _LONGER?"_ Sasuke sneered, voice deadly.

"Mr? Men can't get pregnant." Congresswoman Shizune stated.

"On the contrary, it's a rare occurance that more and more men around the world are being able to do." Senator Yamacha explained.

"Oh yeah, one more thing that _women_ were made for that men can now do. Give men more reason to be gay, as if it wasn't hard to get a good one as is." Congresswoman Shizune's assistant sighed.

"The fact of the matter is, Mr. Uchiha - A branch of the company here in Europe. We need Naruto here to stay for the rest of the month and two weeks to help engineer a new anti virus chip." Councilman Higurashi stated, defiant and arms crossed in a stern tone. Trying to intimidate Sasuke? Big mistake.

Sasuke picked up a picture of the ultrasound, "Do you know what this is? Don't bother answering - it's an ultrasound. I am already 2 months pregnant and I'll be DAMNED if by the time Naruto comes back I'll be four months. I have no idea how a man's body progresses through a pregnancy and I NEED HIM HERE! He already OWNS the company! If he's always going back and forth doing all of this crazy work - WHAT THE FUCK IS HE PAYING THOSE INCOMPETENT ENGINEERS FOR?! It's a simple anti virus and this is the most cutting edge company in technology... GLOBALLY! I am nauseas, I'm getting pregnancy headaches and I just gained 10 more pounds! NARUTO UZUMAKI, GET YOUR ASS TO AN AIRPORT AND SEND SOMEONE ELSE IN YOUR PLACE! THE SAME WAY YOU HAVE A WEBCAM SET UP NOW, IS THE SAME WAY YOU CAN WORK FROM HOME... Congress and Concil, I bid you a good day. Naruto, I love you and bring me back a t shirt in your size on the way back." he smiled sweetly at me.

"No problem, Honey. I love you, too." I said logging off.

I inwardly smiled, I love what he said about me - he had a point. What the hell was I paying these people for? Sai called his wife Ino and said that he'd stay in my place and that he could have me on a plane tomorrow morning. I nodded and heard the Concil and Congress say something about just having me work from home and not coming out here without Sasuke ever again. I packed my suitcase that night and added Sasuke's requested t shirt.

**Sasu's P.O.V**

I hear him come in the door and smell the cologne I love on him. I come out of the bedroom in sweatpants and one of his sweatshirts. No words are needed as he drops his suitcase and jacket at the door. He runs up to me and scoops me up, making me wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. I plundge my hands in his hair and pull him into a series of kisses.

"I... missed... you... Sasu... mmm.. love.. you..." I heard him say between kisses and him kicking the bedroom door closed behind us.

"Missed you, too." I said, as he laid me on the bed and looked down at me.

Softly, he removed the sweatshirt and traced his fingers over my belly gently... almost as if he'd thought he'd pop it. Chuckling, I lay his hand flat and allow him to feel. Tears cloud his eyes as he kisses me again... earth shattering passion that made my lungs burn and my heart swell.

We were both naked in minutes - no sex, just cuddling and him rubbing my tummy, "So, what have you been doing since you found out?" he asked.

"Well, I don't find out the sex of the baby until the fourth month or early fifth. So, the only rational thing to do is to come up with a list of names for the possibility of either gender." I said logically.

"What do you hope it is?" he asked, petting the top of my tummy.

I'd never really thought about it, "I guess it doesn't really matter. You?"

"Doesn't matter to me either. I just can't wait to see that beautiful head of black hair and eyes as blue as mine call me 'Daddy'." he said, kissing my neck. It never occured to me what our child may look like.

* * *

Chapter Eight: Mommy Sasuke and Daddy Naruto

**Middle Of Fourth Month In Pregnancy - Time Skip**

**Sasu P.O.V**

"What the hell is taking so long?!" I sighed from the exam table.

"Relax hun, don't upset yourself." cooed Naru, one hand on my thigh, the other across my lower back and head against my chest.

My stomach was round! Like I swallowed a cantalope whole. I wasn't as big as I thought but I am healthy and my nipples are sensitive, craving tomatoes and milk chololate and very hormonal. I was a bitch to everyone, but Naruto and Hinata.

"You are healthy but it seems we've got a situation." Tsunade said.

I sat up quick and I griped Naruto's hand, his face impatient and worried.

"It seems we were wrong a bit. There's _two_ babies inside you, Sasuke-kun. You're having twins!" Sakura exclaimed.

"T-Twins?" I choked out.

Naruto jumped up estatic! He kissed me deeply and kissed all over my belly. I was too shocked to react but then I swung and hit Naruto on the back of the head, "Hey dobe! You want to relax and think about my feelings for a minute?! How the hell is my body going to handle carrying twins? Are there arny risks?" I yelled at him then to Tsunade.

"I'm sorry, you're right. It's just... you know that I didn't have a family growing up and now I'm getting one with you - my most precious person." Naruto said, on his knees next to me.

"Your body will carry the kids the same way a woman's would. We will schedule a C - section for you when it's time for you to deliever and in your last month, I will have to insist that you stay here were we can monitor you and be here on call for you." she said.

We made all the arrangments and when it was all settled - Naruto came to the locker room with me and helped me into my work shoes and pants. I pulled my scrub shirt and I.D. over my head and walked with him to the Children's ward. I kissed him and watched him leave before I entered the room where they held the new born babies in incubators. I filled out charts and took care of kids, even visited the kids in Intensive Care. At lunch, I drove off to get food with Ino. We walked and ate as we walked through baby stores and talking.

"So... twins? Do you know what they are?" she asked, looking at a crib.

"Forgot to ask. We were to busy setting up my last month. I have to stay in a room that Tsunade's going to have set up for me." I say, looking at a bag of teddy bears. I put it in my cart and continued to walk.

"Don't buy too much stuff. It will take all the fun out of the baby shower." Ino said, calling someone.

"Baby shower?!" I asked, shocked... me? A baby shower... it would be nice, then Naru and I wouldn't have to buy everything ourselves.

"Hey Forehead... do you know Lee's number? Call him, we're going to need him to help us plan a baby shower... The baby shower is for Sasuke-kun and his twins... I KNOW! I wonder what they're going to look like! Okay, call me back." she said hanging up.

I was looking at a beautiful crib when she came up to me. It was perfect, I was taking a picture of it and sending it to Naruto, when Ino showed me a brochure about the best types of bottles to get for babies. I heard Beyonce ring from my phone and put him on speaker.

"What do you think? I'm at the store with Ino now." I said.

"Okay, we have three extra bedrooms. Are we giving them each their own bedroom or are they sharing a nursery? One room is big enough for the two of them - but, it's up to you too." he said, as I heard him typing away at a computer.

"Where are you?" I asked, scanning the tag on the crib twice. One room should be perfect.

"In the office."

"Naruto..." I whined, I admit it - I WHINED! Damn, hormones...

"I'm sorry, but I need to get the things Sai faxed to me and organized them for the engieers to desifier them. I'll be home in an hour, it's only 5 o'clock."

"We bought a few things today. Ino and Sakura want to plan a baby shower, you want to do that?" I ask, swiping my debt card.

"Sure, it sounds like fun."

"Alright, see you when I get home. Love you."

"Love you, too." he said and I hung up.

**Naru's P.O.V**

When I heard Sasuke's car pull in the driveway, I was in the guestroom between our room and the bathroom, the room I deemed the new nursery. I sketching out a draft of how we could set up the twin's room. I came and greeted him at the door with a kiss and helped him bring in the bags of things he'd bought. I set up a book case, toy box, television stand and television.

"I ordered two cribs and got this stuff... what were you doing, Naru?" Sasuke asked, as I lead him to the room I choose.

"I choose this as the room and I started." I started and lead him in, " I got a book shelf for when we want to play with the kids and read, a television set for when I'm working and you're here with them or Hinata's babysitting... a toy box for their bears and stuff... what - what do you think?" I said.

Sasuke slowly got down on the floor and sat where I was before and looked over the sketch. The silent and concentrated look was killing me. Then he motioned for me to come sit next to him - when I did,"I like it, but we could put the rocking chair next to the window, the changing table can go here and we could put a small night stand with a lamp between the cribs and have the baby monitors here. See?"

"Yeah, I like that better and add another chair on the other side of the window, a small table just below the window ledge and we could move the bookshelf here, next to the television. What do you think about that..."I said as I resketched a few things.

"That's a lot better. I like how the window faces the garden. Is that why you picked this room?" Sasuke grinned.

"Yeah. I thought it would be cute to see you here in the room with the baby in the window and watch you guys wave to me - or vice versa." I smiled, looking at the frosted window.

"It's supposed to be a snow storm soon." he poked my cheek.

"Stay here and keep warm. I'm going to go food shopping and get you bigger and warmer clothes. Do you think you want anything else?" I asked, helping him off the floor.

"Just more tomatoes and chocolate sauce." he shrugged.

**Sasu's P.O.V**

He came home after about two hours and had a bunch of bags with him. I helped him put the food away and while I cooked, he ran me a bath. I got in and he bathed me while I relaxed in his arms, my head on his shoulder, "Mm.. this is nice. I wonder what it's going to be like when they start moving."

"How are the hormones treating you, beautiful?" Naruto asked, washing my chest... and that's when I noticed how sensitive my nipples had gotten. He circled the loaufa arcoss my chest and I bit my bottom lip.

"They're g-good... could you sto-op, I can wash myself." I blushed.

"You okay?" he asked confused then looked over my body and noticed how pink my nippled had gotten, "Are they sensitive now?"

Whipping my head to him, "You _KNEW_ this would happen?!"

"Of course. Sasuke, you're pregnant, your body goes through changes. Swollen ankles soon, slightly wider hips, but your not pushing and your hips are beautiful already... sensitive nipples... and random hormones." he explained, rubbing my tummy and lightly pinching my left nipple - making me moan and my back arch.

"Ahh... s-stop teasing me...mmm..." I moan out, blood rushing to my face.

He never listens to me though and thank god! These damn hormones have been making me fiesty at the most random of moments. I felt his tounge and teeth along my neck as he abandoned cleaning me to play, pinch and pull my nipples. I couldn't hold back my noises as I leaned my head back and I grip the side of the tub and back of his head. One hand rubs along my belly until he reaches my dick.

I squirm beneath him as he pumps, jerks and grips me. Not soon after am I still naked, wet and on the bed - so his he - I'm laying on my side with a leg on his shoulder as he thrusts into me. All I hear are his confessions of love, our moans and the slapping of skin. I grab the side of his face and pull him into a kiss as we meet our end together. After he recleans us, he brings us dinner in bed, with a side plate of tomatoes and chocolate.

* * *

Chapter Nine: Almost time

**Last week of Seventh Month - Time Skip**

**Naru's P.O.V**

"Do we have to go? We can turn around! We can go home and cuddle or put the other crib together or I can even suck you off -" Sasuke started to beg, which is why we ended up slightly swerving in the car when he offered that last bit while I'm driving.

"Look Honey, Ino and Sakura worked really hard to make this baby shower for you, all you have to do is smile and have fun. No matter how... tempting and sexy you and your propsal are, this is going to be good. Besides, we have to make sure to get all of the gifts, come on Mommy. " I smiled softly at his pouting face... man a pregnant Sasuke is so cute!

Normally swollen ankles and feet were coverd in Uugg slip on booties, a pair of sweatpants covered his legs and an 3X short sleeved scrub shirt covered his top. He found out he was a month pregnant December 28th and is due next month, July. The baby shower is being thrown in the cafeteria of the hospital.

When we got there, I helped the very round Sasuke out of the minivan we switched his car for. We have the carseats set up in the back and his suitcases are in the trunk. I held his hand and walked beside him as he waddled to the cafeteria doors. I rubbed his hand, grazing his engagement ring (that I am still very proud of!) and kissed his palm to place it over my heart. This was something I have been doing since our first date... it started out as an accident, but it turned to something special. He smiled sweetly to me and we walked into the cafeteria. Everyone was there: Neji, TenTen, Sakura, Lee, Ino, Shikamaru, Temari, Gaara, Kankuro, Kiba, Hinata, Tsunade and Sasuke's Godfather, Kakashi.

"Hello to the future Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki. How's the nursery coming?" Kiba smirked as I lead Sasuke to the big chair that the woman normally sits in at these baby showers.

"Stop calling him that. He is going to be Mr. Sasuke Uchiha Uzumaki. He's taking my last name, but in respect of being the last member of the Uchiha clan, before the twins, he wants to keep his last name, too." I explained as I got Sasuke a juice.

I sat next to him in a folding chair, as we waited for Ino and Sakura to come downstairs with the cake. Sasuke and I still don't know the gender of the twins, so everything in the room was neutral colors. Everyone else knew, but us. Everything we'd bought for the baby had been in neutral colors: green, orange, yellow, white, black and gray. The guest bought things based on the genders and the cake was to be the color that represents the gender of the babies.

Then, the girls came down with the cake and I felt Sasuke grip my hand slightly anxious.

**Sasu's P.O.V**

How could he not be a nervous wreck? After setting up the majority of the nursery - all that is missing is the gifts, we are about to finally know the gender of our children! I feel Naruto stroke my hand and I get up to get to the table. Hinata covers my eyes and leads me, as Kiba does the same to Naruto. We named them the godparents to the kids and as such, we all thought it would be special if they were the ones that stood next to us as we found out.

Naruto looked at me, and when I nodded that I was ready and held Hinata's hands... he lifted the top of the box to reveal a cake... with pink frosting! I was having girls! I finally released the breath I was I didn't realized I was holding.

"Oh wow! Girls?!" Naruto exclaimed... then something caught my attention.

"Um... why is the Congratulations Parents writing on the cake in... yellow?" I asked.

"It's a neutral color." Hinata smiled and I hugged her - only to here Naruto gasp after he'd cut a piece of the cake.

"Sasuke... the letters are in yellow, because the frosting is pink for a girl and the cake itself is blue for a boy! It's a girl and a boy!" Naruto exclaimed, pulling me into a hug and kissing my forehead.

I stared at the cake in shock... both genders. A baby boy and girl? Amazing! I ran my finger across the frosting of the piece he cut, "Mmm... pink chocolate frosting?" I smirked.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" everyone exclaimed at once, Hinata and Kiba joined our hug on either side, she even put her hand over mine on my belly.

"I will be there for these kids, the same way I will be here for you two. I'm glad you came home... and I'm glad you became my best friend." she whispered to me.

As the night went on, so did the party - I even danced with my fiance for a while. I sat in the chair and the DJ played music and I watched as everyone had fun. When I looked for my ball of golden hair, he was nowhere to be found. I got up and left the cafeteria and when I found him, he was sitting right outside the door, with a book on parenting in his hands. The look on his face was pure worry and terror. Was he regretting this?

"What are you doing out here? Go back in and sit down, I don't want your ankles to hurt." he said, rubbing my belly and kissing my lips.

"What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"That... that look on your face. Are you - are you regretting this?"

"Regretting what?"

"The kids... me or u-us?" I asked, worried.

"NEVER! I'm... I'm just worried, Sas." he admitted looking down at the ground.

Lifting his face to look him in the eyes, "About what?"

He started to tear up and I felt my heart crack a little,"I've never had a father, Sasuke. What if I'm bad at it? What happens to our kids if I screw up? What if I don't have what it takes to be a father?"

"You are an amazing man, a wonderful lover and partner and I have no doubt in my mind that you will be an incredible father. I am here with you and I won't let you or our kids fall. Promise me the same?" I said, looking in his eyes.

I got a smile and, "Never. I promise that I will never let you or our kids fall. I love you so much it hurts and I hope our kids like me, too."

"They'll love us. Now, you can read that later - you promised me another slow dance, gifts and cake." I smiled after giving him a chaste kiss on the lips.

All of the presents were great. It still amazed me how strong Naruto really is, the man lifted me up on his lap and watched as I opened all of _our_ gifts for the twins. We got plenty of clothes, bottles, pacifiers, shoes and booties, toys, a double stroller that adjusted to having them side by side, seperated (yet still connected), having them face each other or having one in front of the other. It even folded up easily. Someone got us a pair of night lights for the nursery. Hinata got us a bunch of cuddly blankets for each of the babies.

Kakashi got them each an outfit they could wear for the day they got to come home with us. Tsunade got us a CD case, full of nursery songs and lullabies - that even came with stories for them. Ino got them a Muzy box set that came with every language they had. Sakura got us clothes and a DVD on Sign Language. Damn, our kids could be diverse and Naruto and I would learn while we taught. Lee got us the baby shower and some clothes. TenTen and Neji got a baby bath and some more teddy bears. Shikamaru and Temari got us some pillows, diapers, pacifiers and mobiles for the cribs. Gaara got us diapers, bottles and wipes.

"What are you naming them?" Kiba asked, while he was on the phone.

"Well, we decided on for Mikoto the girl and Minato for the boy." I smiled, Naruto's father and my mother's names.

"Beautiful names, hold on I'll be back."

"Did you get Kiba's gift?" Naruto asked.

Shaking my head, Hinata approached, "Kiba-kun's gifts are coming in a week, special order."

We nodded understanding and smiled... everything was perfect.

* * *

Chapter Ten: Ready or Not - Here they come!

**Delivery Day - July 22nd - Time Skip**

**Sasu's P.O.V**

They have been moving quite a lot since Naruto went to get Tsunade. These contractions are a bitch! Damn kids wouldn't sit still and I can only take so much. I grit my teeth and take deep breaths as Naruto, Kiba and Hinata walk in.

"She's coming, everyone is in the waiting room and I'm right here." Naruto reassured me, wearing green scrubs.

I nodded and squeezed his hand as a harder contraction came on. He simpy rubbed my back and grit his teeth, with an apologetic smile. Kiba came over and showed me his gifts for kids: small name plates with each of their names and a small birth stone on each end. I teared a little and gave him a half hug, when Tsunade came in. She and Sakura rolled me into the room were my C - section would be, as Naruto waited outside for a bit before they allowed him in and he sat next to me.

"You're going to fit a bit of pressure, luckily you've recieved the eipidoral so just relax, breath and tell me if you feel any uncomfort." Tsunade instructed me.

"O-Okay." I agreed, my hands shaking in Naruto's.

He calmed me as he kissed my forehead as he whispers soft reassurances in my ear and then a feeling I hadn't felt since the time we'd first started dating hit me... fear. What if something was wrong with the babies? The the shrill cry of a baby's tears filled the room. Our first baby was born.

"Welcome to the world, Minato!" cried Sakura.

"Our baby boy is here sweetie, you're doing excellent." Naruto cried as he held my hand.

Sakura showed us the blood covered boy and I watched as Naruto cut the cord. Two minutes later, he was doing the same for our little girl, Mikoto. Naruto stayed for a few minutes kissing me and describing our kids to me before I blacked out into a deep sleep, totally exhausted.

**Naru's P.O.V**

I was about to explode with joy! I had identical twin babies, both had black hair, my intense bright blue eyes, moonlight skin, beautiful facial structures and a tiny birthmark in the shape of an odd spiral on their tummy's, like mine - I can't believe it. Their hair was both silky like Sasuke's and they both have my smile.

"THEY'RE BORN, HEALTHY AND BEAUTIFUL!" I exclaimed as I came in the waiting room to the excited faces of all our friends.

Hinata cried and hugged me, while Kiba high fived me. I described the babies to them before taking Kiba's gifts and heading back to the room where Sasuke was. He was put in a hospital big enough for the both of us and I climbed in with him, scrubs on and I kicked off my shoes. I ran my fingers through his hair and he unconsiously turned and curled into my side, just below my shoulder. The room had the cribs the twins were meant to sleep in while we were here. Ino came in gushing over them, before handing them to me, showing me how to hold the both at the same time. She left us alone after that, after taking a few pictures for me.

"Hi, Mikoto. Hiya Minato... I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I'm your father... I never had one. He died before I was born in a war. Your grandmother, Kushina died of an illness the night she had me, Daddy was born an orphan. It's been a hard life - but that was all worth it when I met your Mom. He is beautful, you'll see - his name is Sasuke Uchiha Uzumaki. I never thought I could love anyone else as much as I love him... but you know what, I've loved you two before you could even hear my voice..." I said to them, watching them as they smiled and made sounds, "Here's the deal, and I know that you'll never remember this but... I'm going to try my very best to be the greatest dad ever.

I promise that: I'll be there whenever you need me, I'll love you forever, I'll provide whatever you need, I'll be there for whatever it is you do and I'll protect and be proud of you no matter what. No one will ever love you two as much as your mother and me and I will be there and sacrafice whatever I have to, to make sure you three are safe. We have a cat, her name's Kyuubi. Your godparents name's are Aunty Hinata and Uncle Kiba. They have a dog and his name is Akamaru. You both look so much like you mother... you three are the most beautiful people I have ever seen and you just watch... I'll make sure that I'm the best father I can be." I said to them, not hearing Sasuke shift.

**Sasu's P.O.V**

I listened to everything Naruto said to our kids and started to tear, "I love you and I know they will, too. You're already the best father in the world." I said, turning his head to me and kissing him deeply.

"Um.. how l-long where you awake." he asked, blushing.

"About when you introduced yourself. I never thought I could love someone so much until I met you... now I've got two more of you to love." I said, turning on my side and slightly moving the blankets out of their faces. They are perfect... absolutely beautiful, "They have your smile... and eyes. I love those eyes... and now I have two more pair to look at while you're away... well, there goes trying not to think about you every second of the day." I chuckled, sitting up.

He placed our son in my arms and I just stared at him for the longest. My complection, my hair color, Naruto's hair type, my cheeks, his nose, my ears, his eyes, my lips and his smile, "You are so incredible. I have to admit though, I didn't appreciate all the kicking you did young man... but, it reminded me you were there."

Everyone came in and each had a turn holding them. I watched as everyone gooshed over them and I sat up - cuddling into my fiance as I looked. Naruto and I don't have families... but, our children - they had everyone in this room, even Tsunade, Saukra and Ino. I knew that all of these people would do whatever they could for our kids and it made my heart swell. At one point in my life, I felt so alone and pained... and my children, they would never have to. Naruto looked so proud and excited everytime someone would comment on their features or how good a job I did and it warmed my heart.

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Our Future...

**Time Skip - Two years later**

**Naru's P.O.V**

_'These ratings look amazing... our profits are blooming even higher than before and I think our shares have even go up double! *Sniffs* Yum, Sasuke's making lunch...' _I thought.

I suddenly hear the little pitter patter of a running cat and Mikoto chasing after him. Minato took after Sasuke, pretty quiet and polite. Mikoto - big ball of overwhelming energy. Minato was in his high chair watching as Sasuke cooked lunch and probably eating little samples of anything Sasuke would give him. Suddenly I felt a little tug at my pants leg. I got home at noon today but, hadn't changed out of my suit pants. Dark blue suit pants, grey socks, open white button down shirt and a black tank top underneath.

"Daa! Daa Daa!" my little girl called out to me. They got so big! They walk, run and can still just barely talk much. They can do a little sign language and Sasuke and I learned with them. Mikoto's hair fell to shape her face, she wore low pigtails that fell over her shoulders a little and her big blue eyes shined brightly as she held her arms up at me.

"Does my baby girl want her Daddy?" I asked and chuckled as she nodded.

**Sasu's P.O.V**

They are just so cute! I giggled as Mikoto nodded to Naruto's question. He lifted her up above his head and brought her down to leave little kisses all over her face and she giggled the entire time. She sat in his lap, he leaned away from the desk, slightly facing the window. I always found him to look so... amazing when the day light shown on him... he glew up - especially now as he cooed over his daughter.

"Mikoto, you and Daddy ready to eat?" I ask leaning against the doorway.

"Daa Daa, eat?" she asked him.

"I could eat. Could you ask Mommy if he'll eat next to me?" he said as he showed her in sign language how to do it.

She repeated it back to me and I simply nodded smiling. He put her down and she came running into my open arms. She giggled as she grabbed my cheeks and kissed my face continuosly. She is a very affectionate child - they both are. She's my kisses and Minato is definately my hugger. He cuddles with us (mainly me) every single chance he gets. He's a Momma's boy and Mikoto's a Daddy's little girl. It surprises me at how someone who has my mother's name, could be so unlike her.

I sat her in her high chair, next to her brother.

"Ma. Lunt time?" Minato asked.

"Sure is. You two ready to eat?" asked Naruto.

"Daddy can han me mushard?" he asked, Naruto - who gave him a hug, kiss and mustard.

They both have all their teeth and eat normal food. I place chicken nuggets on their red plastic plates and handed it to them and Naruto handed them their sippy cups. Minato was definately his father's clone in the looks department, even with my hair and skin. The same wild hair, smile and willpower. It was a really proud day when he decided upon himself he would snatch away from anyone who tried to help him stand when he fell while he was practicing to walk. The way Naruto's proud face and chest just stood so masculine... like it was watching him as what he assumed he must have been as a child.

I sat next to my husband, he kissed me and started stroking my hand as we ate. It made me glance at my rings. The ring he gave me at the ceremony was just a regular platnium band with diamonds scattered around the top. That night we made love while the children were sleeping and two months later... I was pregnant, with our third child... here we go again.


End file.
